


“One day, darling, you and I are going to conquer the Universe, not just our world.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [8]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, M/M, Poison, TW: Suicide, king mark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Eight: Mark and Jack, together till the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, this one is sad. I apologise for that, I really do. Hope you like it anyway?

They were laying down, hands clasped together as if desperate to never let go. Jack had his head on Mark’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat, aware that it was a bit slower than it usually was. Mark’s hand was at his waist, pulling him closer, like he wanted them to become one so they’d never lose each other. 

Jack could understand the sentiment. He didn’t want to lose Mark either. Knew it was going to happen anyway. He could still feel the warmth of the poison blazing a trail down his throat. They’d both taken their share an hour ago once they heard the news of the siege. Enemy forces were one their way to storm their home and there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

Their people had already been killed and now it was just them left, all alone in a cold castle with no one to help. Their soldiers had been ready to fight but Mark had told them it was no use, that they should leave and be safe. Too many had died for their sake already. 

When asked what their king was going to do, Mark had replied with a sad smile before looking at Jack and said “What I should have done a while ago.” Mark had tried to get Jack to leave with them. Of course, he had refused before Mark could get the command out. There was no way he’d leave the love of his life. 

Before Mark could stop him, Jack had grabbed the goblet of poison Mark had arranged for himself and took a large gulp. There was nothing the king could do but follow, draining the rest of the bitter liquid from the cup. 

So there they were now, bodies tangled together as breathing became slowly for difficult and heartbeats slowed down. Mark played with Jack’s fingers casually, not wanting to break the fragile silence between the two of them. Jack had other things on his mind and opened his mouth, speaking in a breathy whisper. 

“This doesn’t mean it’s over. One day, darling, you and I are going to conquer the Universe, not just our world.” He said. Mark squeezed his eyes shut before blinking away the tears he refused to let fall. His attempts ended in failure and Jack turned carefully to wipe them gently from his cheeks. 

“Shh…” Jack told him. They shifted positions to where Mark’s back was braced against his chest and he wrapped his arms around him. It hurt to move, the poison finally doing its job, but it was worth it. Jack held his king carefully in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, something he’d always loved to do as a comfort. 

Here, in their final moments, it was the best thing he could do to keep his own tears at bay. Still, he believed his words. Jack was sure that this was not the last of their lives together. In the future, they’d be reincarnated and find each other again. And again. And again. 

Death was never the end. He refused to believe that. In his last moment of breath, Mark allowed himself to believe it too. 


End file.
